Places
There are a few different places that you can currently visit within the game. Home - This is where your character lives and many of the things that you can do within the game are found here. Anytime you leave your House there is an unknown chance that you overhear a conversation that gives you an opportunity to change your character. Mall - You can visit the Mall from the time blocks of Morning and Evening every day. There are three floors with many shops to look around in. There are a few ways to change your character also within the mall. Going home from the mall advances the time by one time block and there is a chance to meet the Shady Character Nines - A strip club that you can work at after you have taken the career from the pink folder. It is open during the time blocks of Late Afternoon to Night between Wednesday and Saturday while you work there. *You may also visit the club at time block on the first Monday after you have started the game, after which you have taken the job from the pink folder, in order to get a tour of the establishment. Fen's Bar - A bar that you can visit during the time blocks of Evening and Night everyday. Here you can get drinks and look for a date or one night stand. *This place was featured in the Introduction with more people and more things to do. *The Back Alley connects to the bar, but is only accessible during certain circumstances. Gym - The gym is available between the time blocks of Late Morning to Evening. You visit to improve your fitness. *Currently there are no special events coded into the game for this location Dojo - The dojo is available from the time blocks of Late Morning to Evening. Here you can currently learn 3 different disciplines of Martial Arts: *Karate - Good for Strength and Combat *Judo - Excellent for Combat *Tai Chi - Excellent for Keeping Fit [[Lab|'Lab']] - This place is only available after you accept Maria's request the second time she visits. You must be wearing something that has pants or the like to visit and only during the Evening and Night time blocks. *This place tests multiple different skills that your character may have. Beach - Place is available from the beginning and only from the time blocks of Late Morning through Late Afternoon. There are several random events that are available here. The Streets - This place is only available after becoming a Hooker in the Eroticism Career path. You work here as a Hooker...if that wasn't readily apparent. Fight Club - This place becomes available after you hear about the fight club during a random encounter. It can only be visited during Night. You can watch a fight to become more masculine. You can start a fight for masculinity, +1 to martial arts, and a cash reward and nickname if winning. Local News Network Office - This place is only available if you took the "Blogger for a local newspaper" job at the start of the game, this is where you work as a blogger. Church - Doctor's Office - This place because available after a phone call from Maria after her first visit.Category:Places